Guarma
Guarma is a tropical island in Red Dead Redemption 2. It is the location in which Chapter Five of the game takes place. The player cannot visit the island indefinitely after the mission, "Paradise Mercifully Departed". Description The island is located within the Carribean, east of Cuba. It is mostly a sugar plantation run by Colonel Fussar. It is a jungle island, as such, this is the only place where booby, parrot and certain crab species exist and live. It is administered by Cuba and uses mostly indentured servants and political prisoners to work on the plantations, both of which are slaves in all but name. Geography The explorable regions of the territory is situated within the bay called Bahía de la Paz and Aguasdulces, a plantation. Most of the area are beaches and shoreline where it slowly elevates near the cliffs of Cinco Torres and Aguasdulces itself. A single river, Arroyo de la Vibora, flows into the bay where it is home to exotic bird species and other wild animals exclusive to the island. In Aguasdulces, sugar plantation fields primarily feature the landscape. It is home to the Guarma military under the command of Colonel Fussar. Within its vicinity is La Campanilla, a church. Opposite from the plantation is Cinco Torres, an old Spanish fort now run by Hercule Fontaine, a Haitian revolutionary fighting against Fussar. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 After the bank heist in Saint Denis failed, Dutch, Arthur, Javier, Bill and Micah sneak on-board a ship on the docks of Saint Denis in an attempt to escape the law. During their journey, a large storm hits, causing the ship to sink and Arthur to go overboard. Arthur washes up on the shore of Guarma, and searches for civilization. He comes upon the gang at a campfire but immediately after, the local military arrest them and transport them in shackles to jail. Along the way, gunfire begins to bombard the soldiers. Arthur collects keys from a dead soldier's corpse and uses it to unlock the shackles. The gang later meet Hercule Fontaine, a Haitian man willing to help the gang escape Guarma. Locations * Aguasdulces * Bahía de la Paz * Cinco Torres * La Capilla * Arroyo de la Vibora Native Wildlife * Boar * Booby* ** Red Footed Booby * Chicken * Crab* ** Cuban Land Crab * Goat ** Alpine Goat * Green Iguana * Gull ** Laughing Gull ** Ring-Billed Gull * Heron ** Great Blue Heron ** Tri-colored Heron * Parrot* ** Great Green Macaw ** Scarlet Macaw * Pelican ** American White Pelican ** Brown Pelican * Pig ** Berkshire Pig ** Big China Pig ** Old Spot Pig * Rooster * Snake* ** Fer-de-Lance ** Red Boa ** Rainbow Boa ** Sunglow Boa :* - denotes as exclusive to the island. However, they are not required for 100% completion. Trivia *Arthur/John can access the island outside of the mission via the Nuevo Paraiso glitch. Gallery File:FullGuarmaMap.jpg|The entirety of Guarma. Related Content Category:Redemption Locations Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Guarma